<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garden of Eden by TheOutCastAyh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469313">Garden of Eden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh'>TheOutCastAyh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bipolar Disorder, Denial of Feelings, Drug Abuse, First Meetings, Gun Violence, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Suicide, Night Terrors, Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Physical Therapy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sassy Will Graham, Someone Help Will Graham, Therapy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is an exceptional human, knowing and understanding a plethora of things. He was Gold among Pyrite. But he was plagued with darkness having stepped into the minds of serial killers over again. </p><p>Kerene Eden is a person who just wants to get by, even if it means self-neglect and internalization. Keen to using sarcasm and attitude to gain distance from herself and the world, now loneliness and trauma was all she knew. </p><p>Together, they could turn immovable forces and stop hail storms. But in Wolf's Trap - everything is not what it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue. The Accident.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aye, Ayh here! I've been working on getting into this series as I started watching Hannibal on Netflix, and let me tell you - I have fallen unhealthily more in love with Mads Mikkelson than anything in the world (first fell in love with him from Casino Royale and then Polar). I hope you enjoy this, and examine every chapter to come. This is going to be a test of your detective abilities! I want to see how many of you catch on to the breadcrumbs I leave behind. :) Anyways, into this new year, I hope to tie loose ends and start with new stories. I hope you enjoy, and that you are safe, prosperous, and your wishes come true! Take care, be safe, and remember that you are loved. :) -A</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kerene!” Called her father. “Don’t get too close to the river. You’re not wearing your vest.” </p><p>“I’m being safe.” She waved her reflective cloth on her waist. “Besides, hunting season doesn’t start until next week.” </p><p>“Yeah, but some people don't listen.” He stated.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, and looked out to the woods around them. It was a family tradition to go out hunting just when the season commenced, something her mother must’ve hated when she was around. Kerene had begun to think that the only reason she left was because she hated everything her father was, not only that but what he had imprinted on his daughter. </p><p>The spitting image of him. </p><p>“I’m going to check the traps.” She said over her shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t travel too far.”</p><p>“I’m just going to the rabbit traps. That’s it.”</p><p>“<em>Hey</em>.” Her father called. </p><p>“I’ll be safe. I promise.” She chuckled, walking down the slight slope towards the rabbit holes. </p><p>They had their own piece of land deep in the woods. A family owned home, starting with Kerene’s grandfather. Passed down to her father, and soon to her. She was one of the last of the family name, until she married of course. </p><p>Kerene wandered down to the traps, most untouched. One had managed to snag a rabbit, still panicking within the trap. She approached, leaned over, and watched it’s nose tremble. She stared at herself in the reflection of it’s eye. The cottontail rabbit couldn’t have been any younger than a few months, just about the size of Kerene’s palms cupped together, probably close to dying from anxiety. </p><p>Kerene watched the kit and despite knowing this was a way of living in the woods, it wasn’t the only option. She removed the door from the trap, and almost instantly the rabbit vanished from sight. </p><p>She sighed.</p><p>“Kerene!” Her father called. “Come inside.”</p><p>“Coming!” She yelled back, glancing to the hide where the bunny vanished, starting up the hill carefully. </p><p>Kerene’s feet slid down the hill, she tried pushing up the slope with her hands. </p><p>One of the rabbit traps snapped shut. </p><p>She turned around, eyeing where she’d been. </p><p>“Kerene!” Her father appeared above on the hill. </p><p>“One of the traps activated.” She pointed out towards the tree line. </p><p>“Okay, well,” he glanced behind him to the sun setting. “Go on, get it. Bring it back.”</p><p>Kerene shuffled back down the hill, still in sight of her father, moving towards one of the traps. She stood in confusion, brow pulled tight together, and approached the trap. </p><p>Within the trap sat an albino white rabbit, it’s red eyes watching her in panic. </p><p>“Dad?” She called out, stepping back. “Dad?”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He took a step down the hill. “Kerene?”</p><p>Kerene stepped back and a sound whipped through the air, ripping into her. </p><p>“<em>Kerene!” </em></p><p>A bullet had been fired, striking Kerene below the collarbone on her left side. Her body flailed with the impact, and her foot faltered back. </p><p>The echo of her father screaming drowned out with pain in her head, her eyes focused on the blood drenching her shirt. Gravity pulling her back, arms out, hands outstretched to the blue sky above, and her head hit the soil. </p><p>Everything was slow...</p><p>Painless...</p><p>Quiet...</p><p>Lifeless…</p><p><em>Empty</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Meeting.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aye, Ayh here! The first and last Wednesday of the month will be my updating days, so hopefully I can keep this going. There is much writing and editing to do with this story, so without furtherado, enjoy. :) Take care and be safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em> Kerene </em>!”</p><p>Kerene shot up from her bed, gasping, back drenched in sweat, clutching her collar. Tears running down her face as she came to the realization that she had another night terror, and this time it felt too real. She sobbed until she came back down, holding her blanket too tight. </p><p>The accident was two years ago. </p><p>She’d gone through physical therapy to regain control in her left arm, group therapies that didn’t ever help, anger management classes, taken medication for depression and borderline, everything. </p><p>She was a mess. </p><p>Kerene had woken up before her alarm clock, and watched the sun come up over the horizon, cup of coffee in hand. </p><p>Her day would resume as usual; snack bar for breakfast, coffee for the road, catch the bus to the terminal, go to therapy. From therapy go to catch the bus to her part time job for four hours, steal some food for dinner, and catch the bus to go home. The only thing that would change is the therapy session. </p><p>She’s tried one on one therapy, music therapy, group therapy, art therapy, but they all felt the same. They all offered the same small assistance. </p><p>Kerene caught the bus to the terminal, tucked in the back until the bus approached, sat by the door. First in, first out. She got off at the stop just across from the new building she’d attend for maybe two sessions, and then move along to another in the city. This one was group therapy. </p><p>She was sat in a circle of eight, the instructor pouring himself a cup of coffee in the corner, and everyone settled in. Her eyes, like others, examined those in the room. </p><p>“Good morning everyone.” Said the instructor. </p><p>Everyone mumbled back to him as he sat. </p><p>Another body joined the room late, standing in the doorway. </p><p>“Ah. Come in.” </p><p>Everyone’s eyes averted to the doorway, Kerene as well. </p><p>A young and withered man stood there, tucked softly in his sweater, satchel around his shoulders clutching it nervously. He was a strange sort of character, a being of many wonders. Kerene watched as the instructor offered out his own chair and found another to unfold. Kerene watched the stranger with curious eyes, his doe like expression caught hers, and avoided her like staring into the sun. </p><p>“Alright. Now that we’re all situated, I see some new faces.” Said the therapist. “We could all go around the room introducing ourselves. A fact about us, and what’s drawn us here.” The therapist, a person away from Kerene, went clockwise, towards the enticing stranger. </p><p>Everyone quietly or boldly introduced themselves, some offered to remain in silence and their choice was respected. The attention fell on the stranger, and Kerene watched him. </p><p>“My name is Will Graham.” He said. “I adopt strays.” </p><p>“Do you mind if you tell us why you came here today? What brought you to us?”</p><p>His eyes jumped around the crowd, and over Kerene. “I need to learn to cope.” </p><p>“And you will, in time. Thank you for sharing.” </p><p>Kerene watched her own hands until the voices had gone quiet; she lifted her head to find they were all watching her. All but Will. She took a deep, shaking breath. Her hand over her collarbone. “My name is Kerene... Eden.” She paused. “I used to.. love writing.”</p><p>“And what brought you to us today, Kerene?”</p><p>Kerene looked around the group, passing over Will slowly. “This is the fifth group I’ve been to. I won’t be here long.” </p><p>The room remained quiet for a moment longer. </p><p>“Thank you for sharing.” Said the instructor, and she resumed to fade into the background. She looked across the group to Will, and he quickly turned away.</p><p>Throughout the session, Kerene realized that she didn’t talk much but wasn’t obligated to do so. The whole reason for therapy is to overcome an obstacle, and to continue on in life and cope. She was coping with the night terrors, and despite the constant fear of something that wasn’t around anymore - she understood there was a problem. </p><p>Maybe she didn’t want to fix it. </p><p>When her focus came back forward, the group had taken a break, and many had gotten up for some coffee from the container, and poured some hot water for their tea. Kerene remained seated, arms around herself. Will remained seated as well, stimming his foot while watching the room. </p><p>Their eyes met briefly. </p><p>When the group came back together, they’d discussed their daily activities in order to cope. Some of them wrote in books about their feelings, their days, their jobs. Some of them picked up a new hobby to ease the anger; knitting, rowing, biking, painting. Some meditated in gardens, in their cramped living rooms, and even in their baths. </p><p>They all had a way of coping. </p><p>“Now, what are some bad habits we have?” </p><p>“Smoking.” Someone said. </p><p>“<em>Okay.”  </em></p><p>“Missing meals.”</p><p>
  <em> “Alright.”  </em>
</p><p>“Not drinking enough water.” </p><p>
  <em> “Yep.”  </em>
</p><p>“Isolation.”</p><p>“<em>Definitely.”  </em></p><p>“Thinking of death.” </p><p>The room went quiet, focusing in on Kerene. </p><p>Her eyes panned the room. </p><p>“It is common for someone who is suffering from any sort of trauma or disorder to think of death.” Said the therapist. “And it is also not uncommon to feel helpless, that seeking help may feel weak, and a burden. It is all part of a process of healing.” </p><p>Kerene looked to the floor. </p><p>“Many here have experienced strong urges to want to end their lives, and they didn’t because they had a reason.” </p><p>“What if there is no reason? What if we just have a wake-sleep cycle?” She asked. “And there’s no purpose for us but to be a pawn in God’s game?” </p><p>“Whether you believe in God or not, we all have a reason for being here. To seek help, or to take this moment to seek new opportunities. Or new groups that may offer you better help.” The therapist turned to the group. “There will come a time in your life, or maybe you’ve already been there or are approaching it, but you will have to stop. You will be at many crossroads in your life, but this one is important.”</p><p>Kerene felt the eyes shift off of her, and she could breathe. </p><p>“This crossroad will test your strengths, it knows your weaknesses, and it knows <em> you. </em>It may come to you in the form of a family member, a friend, a co-worker, or even a bill - but you will be tested, and you will overcome every obstacle you have, even if it hurts. You have the ability to cope with things, and by the sound of it, most of you have healthy ways of coping. Others are on their way. But I believe you all have strength in you, and from within yourself or a physical thing, you will find it.”</p><p>The session had ended soon after, and the crowd waited their turn before asking the therapist a few questions alone. Kerene moved to the table to grab a cup of coffee before leaving. Standing before her was Will Graham. She stepped in beside him, waiting for the new pot of coffee to stop brewing. </p><p>“Hi.” She said. </p><p>He glanced at her and back to the coffee, his eyes trained on it. “Hi.” </p><p>“You’re new here?” </p><p>“I won’t be here long.” </p><p>“How come?”</p><p>He shrugged one shoulder, “Why do <em> you </em>bounce session to session?”</p><p>She paused, “I can’t seem to find something to stop the nightmares.”</p><p>For a moment, he’d pulled his attention from the coffee brewing, and stared at her. She was beautiful; golden with olive undertones, dark eyes, round face. <em> Average, </em> but <em> not. </em>She had this lively spark hiding in her eyes, and he knew then he would dream about her. </p><p>Kerene cleared her throat, “What have you tried so far?”</p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>“Therapy.” </p><p>He shrugged one shoulder again, “Everything?”</p><p>“Feels like I have too.” She scoffed, “I’ve done music therapy, art therapy, yoga, one on one, and nothing worked. I just got more medication, and it doesn’t stop the thoughts, or the night terrors, or,” she paused, facial expression reading discomfort, “The memories.” </p><p>The coffee stopped brewing, and Will gestured forward for her to grab the first cup. </p><p>“Thank you.” She moved down the table after she’d poured her cup. </p><p>Will joined her side again by the cream, sugar, and others. “Will you be here tomorrow?”</p><p>She met his glance, “I guess. Will you?”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>Kerene nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” </p><p>He nodded back, she smiled softly and stepped around him. </p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>He raised his hand to wave, cupping his coffee close, and smiled when she’d turned away. </p><p>Kerene glanced back when she’d reached the door to see his content smile, and continued on to the bus stop. She drank her coffee along the way, and changed into her uniform when she got there. Being a dish washer for one of the town’s busiest restaurants wasn’t her plan, but it happened and she’d been part-time for a while now. </p><p>When they weren’t looking, she’d take some food home for dinner, and wouldn’t lift her head until the shift was over. On her way out, she said goodbye to the remaining kitchen staff, and managed to get to the bus stop in time to catch the last run. The ride home was a quiet one, no one else on the bus but her and the driver. </p><p>She watched the dark city pass her by, and entered the so-called slums of the city. </p><p>Kerene moved quickly to her apartment building. </p><p>Once inside, she warmed up the soup she’d grabbed, and sat at the lonely table. The stray cats she’d fed in the alley didn’t come to bother her, and the rain didn’t come thundering down. She bathed, and dried her hair, lying in bed alone. </p><p>The darkness soothed her anxiousness, but she knew <em> eventually </em> she would have to close her eyes and drift off to the plane where monsters came alive. </p><p>But there was a bright light at the end of the dark tunnel, a waving friend, a kind smile. </p><p>
  <em> Will.  </em>
</p><p>Will would be waiting for her tomorrow. And she wouldn’t let him down. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The thought of Will in his cozy sweaters, vests, and coats really just make me happy. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Good Friends.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aye, Ayh here! Chapter update, yay! I love this story, and how it is turning out. I just hope that it'll end how I want, or in a direction that is pleasurable. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, stick around, and enjoy the ride. :) Take care, and be safe. :)</p><p>This book will be updated every first and last Wednesday of the month. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night terrors came, as usual. She woke to her alarm blaring in her ear this time with her heart racing, gazing up at the ceiling. The sun had come over the horizon, and she’d calmed herself down enough to set the blanket into her lap. But the flashes before her eyes kept coming. </p><p>She got up, splashing her face with cold water, and went about her morning. She needed to go to the store to get more snack bars. She wasn’t good in the mornings, and wouldn't have enough time to cook a proper meal. Who was she kidding? If she had the option, she would stay at home until she’d cluttered up the corners of every room. Until she was standing in her own filth, and slept all hours of the day. She didn’t know how to live if she didn’t have a working schedule.  </p><p>Kerene grabbed the last bar and headed for the bus.</p><p>Today she would see Will, maybe for the last time. Would he leave to a different group after? Would he stay? She thought about the complete stranger as she got off the bus, walking towards the meeting hall. She reached for the door as people were leaving, and excused herself past them. </p><p>Standing in the doorway of the therapy session, her eyes scanned the room. </p><p>She saw the same people she had the day previous, and yet - no Will. </p><p>Maybe he was running late? But why lie to herself? He probably ran for the hills when she said she would come back the next day. How idiotic of her, how pathetic, to think she could have a friend in a timeline like this? She was all kinds of messed up.</p><p>She should just leave now and face the sad music. She was alone in feeling and thought, and she always would be. </p><p>Kerene started for the door, opening it before the visitor outside could grab it. </p><p>She came face to face with Will. He looked just as puzzled as she did but her surprise turned to excitement. “Will. Hi.” </p><p>“Good morning.” He bowed his head, his eyes averted momentarily. </p><p>“Morning.” </p><p>He paused for a moment before looking up at her. “Are you leaving?” </p><p>“Uh, no. Just.. a breath of air.” </p><p>He nodded. “I’ll leave you alone then.”</p><p>“I don’t mind the company.” </p><p>Will stayed put. </p><p>“How was your night?” She asked. </p><p>“Usual.”</p><p>“How were the strays? Is it cats or dogs?”</p><p>“Dogs.” </p><p>Kerene nodded.</p><p>“And they were fine. Not rowdy at all.”</p><p>She hummed, “A group of dogs. I would think they’d cause problems.”</p><p>“They don’t.” </p><p>They gazed at each other for a bit before Kerene pointed over her shoulder, “I think I’m all set now. We should probably grab a seat.”</p><p>Following inside, they found seats, within sight of each other but not shoulder to shoulder. The session started as it did the day before, with newcomers around, they introduced themselves again.</p><p>This time, Kerene didn’t hesitate. “My name is Kerene.” She said, “I have trouble sleeping sometimes. I came here to.. Understand myself.”</p><p>“Thank you Kerene.” Said the therapist. </p><p>Kerene looked to Will, and he looked down at his cup of coffee. </p><p>When they’d stopped for their break, Will and Kerene stood side by side by the coffee table. </p><p>“How long have you been going group to group?” Kerene asked.</p><p>“A while.”</p><p>Kerene nodded, “I’ve been doing this for almost a year now.”</p><p>“You haven’t found anything yet?”</p><p>“Well, my anger management advisor says it’s because I’m easily irritable and <em> like a line leading up to a stack of dynamites,</em> he said.”</p><p>“How poetic.”</p><p>“I almost did blow up on him when he said that. <em> Ironic </em>is a better word.”</p><p>Will smirked.</p><p>Kerene prided herself on that little victory smile. “So, what about tomorrow?”</p><p>He looked at her. </p><p>“Will you be here tomorrow?”</p><p>He shrugged, “Will you?” </p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>“I mean, where else would you go that you haven’t already?” </p><p>“Touché.” She gestured. “Unless you know someone who specializes in <em> deep </em>trauma, I don’t think there’s anywhere I have left to go.” </p><p>“I’m sure there’s someone out there for the both of us.” </p><p>Kerene looked at him, and his eyes fell to his coffee cup again. She figured he wasn’t very social, and into the whole eye contact thing. She gave that excuse to make up for it. She looked around the room to the others. </p><p>“They make it look so easy.” She sighed.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“To want help.” </p><p>“Don't <em>you</em> want help?” </p><p>“There’s a shame that comes with it.” </p><p>Will nodded softly. </p><p>“You can’t just <em> ask </em>for help. You have to.. be okay with someone cross examining your life, and judging it, and lingering in places you don’t want them to. Once you do it’s all in or nothing. They’re in your life, and you have no control over it. They have no boundaries.” </p><p>“Maybe instead of seeking the help of a professional who you feel alienated from, first you should speak to someone who comes from experience.”</p><p>“Is that what you do?”</p><p>“If I talked to people.”</p><p>“You’re talking to me.”</p><p>“That’s different.” </p><p>Kerene smiled softly. “Is this your official <em> unofficial </em> document to be my friend?” </p><p>Will swayed, switched his coffee between his hands. “If it makes you better.” He met her eyes, and she saw the sincerity in them.</p><p>At that moment, she knew they’d be inseparable. </p><p>When the session ended, Will walked Kerene out to the bus stop. </p><p>“You know, it only took one year to find someone who understood me.” Kerene said. “Where have you been this whole time?”</p><p>Will shrugged.</p><p>“Maybe we didn’t need each other yet.” </p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>Kerene smiled as they came to the bus stop, waiting in momentary silence. “Just to be clear, you’re not a <em> weirdo </em>or anything.” </p><p>He paused, “If I say <em> yes </em>, am I going to get praised or get a disappointed reaction?” </p><p>“I don’t know yet.” She swayed on the balls of her feet. </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>The bus approached. Their time was ending. </p><p>“Do you want to hang out sometime?” Kerene asked boldly. “Outside of therapy?”</p><p>Will struggled on words, forming them but no words came out. </p><p>“I’ll give you my number.” She insisted, holding her hand out. </p><p>Instead of words, Will offered his phone out and the bus pulled ahead of them. Saving her number, she held it back out to him and stepped on the bus. </p><p>“See you tomorrow?” </p><p>Will clutched his phone. “Yeah.” </p><p>Kerene smiled as she turned away and sat down. </p><p>Will stepped back, watching her through the window, and she waved. He waved back at her as the bus began to take off. </p><p>This exact moment they both knew their lives would be intertwined. They would be inseparable, and they would understand everything there was to know between them. There would be no boundaries they couldn’t cross. </p><p>They were each one side to the same coin. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Eight Months Later.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aye, Ayh here! The first Wednesday of the month has come! Here is the update. I'm currently working on other interesting stories to birth this year, so stay tuned! More Hannibal stories to come. :) Take care, and be safe. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kerene turned over in her bed, hair in disarray when she heard it. The quiet whimpering. The <em> night terrors </em>. </p><p>With a deep breath, she rolled out of bed and crossed the hallway. The bedroom across from hers held a different atmosphere; it was darker, the air was thick with heat and discomfort. She leaned in the doorway before crossing the room, and gently brushing back the curtains. </p><p>The horizon glowed red as the sun began to rise. </p><p>Rounding the bed to pull the other curtains aside, the restless body in the sheets didn’t wake. Only whimpering and stretching in every position on his back. He wore almost an identical shirt to Kerene, in only his briefs as well. </p><p>She returned to her position by the doorway to not frighten him straight out of his terror. “Will.” She called softly. “Will?” </p><p>Will’s staggering breath didn’t lessen, it was like he was running heavily in his dream. </p><p>She neared the foot of the bed, “Will. Wake up.” She called a little louder. “<em> Will </em>.”</p><p>Will’s eyes shot open as he sat up to assess his surroundings. He only found Kerene standing before him as he gasped, clutching the blankets. </p><p>Kerene watched him, “You’re okay. It’s 5:34 in the morning. It’s July 8th, it’s Saturday.” She grounded him. “You’re home.” </p><p>Will shut his mouth, running his sweaty palms over the blanket, and collected his breath slowly. </p><p>“I’ll start the coffee.” She turned away for the kitchen. </p><p>Will’s eyes looked to the horizon. The sun was coming up, but so were the clouds. </p><p>When Will had collected himself, splashing water on his face in the bathroom, and coming down the stairs he was greeted by the stray dogs he’d collected. He let them roam outside before he moved for the kitchen. </p><p>Kerene was hard at work, already having the coffee brewing, and cracking together some eggs while toast was being browned. She set down a perfected cup of coffee at the table, and turned back to cooking. Will sat down, facing her. </p><p>Kerene glanced over. “You know, Candi says she’ll be out of the state for a bit.” She said suddenly. </p><p>“Candi. How is she?” Will found his voice. </p><p>“She’s good, I guess. Just applied for a new job in Vermont, and her and her girlfriend are still together.” </p><p>“I never liked her girlfriend.” He stated. </p><p>“Well, you can’t show someone the light when they’re deeply in love. They can’t be told what to do. Only until after they’ve been hurt.” Kerene said, “You know that.”</p><p>Will hummed as he sipped his coffee. </p><p>“Anyways, she told me we could borrow the car until she gets back.”</p><p>“What’s the catch?”</p><p>“Pick her up from the airport when she gets back.”</p><p>“That implies giving her girlfriend a ride as well.” </p><p>Kerene rested her hands on the counter top as the eggs cooked, “I know you had a bad experience with her. You told her the truth, and she blew up on you-”</p><p>“<em> That </em> is an understatement.”</p><p>“Candi forgives you. That’s enough.” </p><p>“I’ll harbor my vengeance. Thank you.” He mumbled over his cup. </p><p>Kerene couldn’t help but smirk softly, and turned off the stove. She put their food on a plate, and they sat down across from each other as the dogs rushed by the window outside. Will’s eyes trained on them, Kerene’s eyes on him. </p><p>He had been restless for some nights now. Some recent cases he’d begun researching about had him anxious, too bothered to the point where it haunted him in his unconscious state. It worried Kerene, that she couldn’t get into his head and make all the bad things go away. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked softly.</p><p>He turned his eyes back to his plate. “No.”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Not yet.” </p><p>“Okay. Whenever you want to, I’m here.”</p><p>“I know.” He pushed his eggs around. </p><p>Kerene exhaled deeply, looking at the dogs. She groaned, “Casper’s in the trash again.” She stood up. </p><p>“I got it.” He prepared to stand.</p><p>“No, I’ve got it. You eat, I’ll be back.” Kerene insisted, opening the back door, and standing on the porch. </p><p>Some dogs, without even being called, rushed up in excitement to her feet and sat. Casper, the disobedient Alentejo, continued to rummage through the trash. </p><p>“Casper.” She clapped, and he turned. “What did I tell you? Bad <em>boy</em>. Let’s go.” </p><p>The dogs at her feet stood up. </p><p>“Get <em>out</em> of the trash.”</p><p>Casper stepped away from the trash, and towards her. Opening the door, they all flooded inside. Casper moved with his tail between his legs, head down, and passed her. </p><p>Kerene sat back down in front of Will, and they continued as if there weren’t any interruptions, or dogs moving about. “Anyways. Candi left her car keys at her apartment in the mailbox, she just wants us to be respectable, and not get any tickets.”</p><p>“When are you ever irresponsible?” He questioned.</p><p>“It’s just a statement.”</p><p>Will scoffed. </p><p>“Until she comes back, the car is ours.” </p><p>“Which is how long?” </p><p>“A week, two weeks maybe? It’ll help us.” She insisted, “I’ll pick it up before I go to work, and tell her the <em> both </em> of us are grateful.”</p><p>Will nodded. </p><p>“Regardless of the <em> bitch </em>she loves.” Kerene shoveled the rest of her eggs into her mouth, and met Will’s smirk. </p><p>He looked down at his plate, and Kerene smiled back. </p><p>They shared a taxi down to Candi’s apartment, and Kerene grabbed the keys. Candi’s car was nothing too special, a little black Ford Focus. Kerene got into the car with no problem, but Will resented it. </p><p>“Come on. You don’t want to be late for your lecture.” She stated. “And I don’t want to be late for work.” </p><p>
  <em> “Again.” </em>
</p><p>“<em> Hey </em>. Last time, it wasn’t on purpose. Come on.” She started the car, and Will slumped in. She pulled out of the parking spot, starting for the academy. “Anything special going on at the school?” </p><p>“Not really.” He began plucking buttons on the radio, sifting through channels. </p><p>Kerene glanced at it, but didn’t stop him. “What does <em> not really </em>mean?” </p><p>“It means I don’t want to talk about it.” He finally sat back, looking out the window. </p><p>“Okay.” Kerene tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. </p><p>They drove in silence for the rest of the ride. Kerene pulled up to the sidewalk of the academy, and Will stepped out. He lingered in the doorway. </p><p>Kerene looked at him. “What?” </p><p>Will stared at her, holding the door tightly, and deflated. “Nothing.” He stepped back, “See you later.” </p><p>She opened her mouth to say the same but he shut the door. Kerene watched him walk for the door, others exiting and entering past him. She took a deep breath, and pulled away from the sidewalk. </p><p>When she had gotten to work, they were setting up for a private lunch. She’d gotten the hang of everything quickly, and began assessing the room. </p><p>“So.” Said her co-worker; brunette, tall, hazel eyes, <em> gorgeous</em> Jadelynn. “Candi’s on vacation.”</p><p>“She is.” Kerene said turning the center piece perfectly. </p><p>“When are <em> you </em> going on vacation?”</p><p>“I can’t afford to. I have bills to pay.” She set plates around the table parallel to others across. </p><p>“Right.” Jade said, “And how <em> is </em> Will?” </p><p>“As usual. Ups and downs. More downs than up recently.”</p><p>“You’re not dating him, right?”</p><p>“No.” Kerene’s attention finally broke from the table to Jade. “We’re just friends.” </p><p>“Right.” Jade hummed. “So, you live together, in his house, and you pay bills with him, and take in strays.”</p><p>“What are you implying?” Kerene became defensive. </p><p>“You guys get along well.”</p><p>“We can do that as friends.” </p><p>“I understand.” She put her hands up. “I’m saying, if there <em> were </em> to be a thing, I think you’d get along a lot <em> more.”  </em></p><p>“I’m leaving this table.” Kerene collected her things. </p><p>Jade watched her, and shook her head. She followed her to the next table, helping her smooth out the table cloth. “What’s the deal then? You met Will months ago, and decided to move in.” </p><p>“We had a deal, alright?” She said, “He gets better, I get better.” Kerene put down the golden painted centerpiece. “But it seems I got better, and he got worse.” </p><p>“Is it a drug thing?” </p><p>“No.” Kerene stared. “I don’t expect you to understand.” </p><p>“Well, of course I don’t understand because you moved in with a complete stranger after knowing him for a month, started paying his bills, and taking care of him like he’s some orphan kid. He’s a grown man Kerene, he should be able to take care of himself. It’s not healthy for you.” </p><p>“I’m not going to take advice from someone who went back to their ex claiming true love, just to get used again.” </p><p>Jade furrowed her brow, “Screw <em> you </em>.” She turned away.</p><p>Kerene finally moved in silence, and finished up decorating the tables. </p><p>She was given a name tag. </p><p>She wrote <em> Ren </em>on it.</p><p>Her day was filled with refilling glasses, removing plates from tables, and ushering people to their designated spots. It was just a charity funding lunch, and she was more than happy to serve them. She didn’t feel compelled to socialize, doing best alone. When everyone had been situated, and the talking began, she stared at one of the chandeliers above the tables. </p><p>She could remember during her childhood of seeing one, much more elegant and bright. She couldn’t place it, like a dream she couldn’t exactly remember. </p><p>“Kerene. Table twelve needs water.” Called a co-worker. </p><p>She crossed the distance, and began refilling glasses. </p><p>A well-tailored man pressed his hand over his own glass, there was an eager slyness to his movement, as if a snake had sprouted limps. He was weightless, airy, and, to Kerene, only superficially level-headed. “I’m all set, thank you.” </p><p>She nodded, and looked to the others at the table. “Can I help you with anything else tonight?” </p><p>Someone asked for another refill of wine, and she turned away. She returned to her idle spot until the ceremony was over, and she’d begun cleaning the tables. </p><p>“Kerene.” Called a co-worker. “This is your tip.”</p><p>Kerene looked to the obscene amount of money in their hand, and back to them. “You’re joking?”</p><p>“Some man in a nice suit left it for you, said specifically for the young lady named <em> Ren </em>. Said you were very polite, and pretty.” </p><p>She grimaced, taking the money. “Great.”</p><p>“You got the most tips out of all of us. Be thankful. You <em> are </em>polite and pretty.” Walking off, Kerene looked to the money before tucking it away. </p><p>Her shift was over soon enough, and she started for the car. She text Will but he didn’t answer immediately. She figured he was deep into work, so she let him be. She went home for the time being, and when he would call she would pick him up. But he didn’t.</p><p>The sun started to fall and she called him. He didn’t pick up again. </p><p>Kerene began to worry as she watched the dogs run around on the lawn. </p><p>The phone inside began to ring. </p><p>She rushed to it. “Hello?” </p><p>There was a beat of silence. “<em> It’s me. </em>” </p><p>“Will, where the hell are you? I’ve been calling you.” </p><p>“<em> They’re flying me out to Minnesota </em>.” </p><p>“What? Who?” </p><p>“<em> I’ll be back tomorrow. </em>” He promised. </p><p>“Will, who’s bringing you out to Minnesota?” </p><p>“<em> I’m going to be overlooking something </em>.” </p><p>“A case?”</p><p>“<em> Yeah </em>.”</p><p>Kerene sighed heavily, holding her head. “I don’t like this, Will.”</p><p>“<em> I’ll call you when I’m off the plane. </em>”</p><p>“Can you at least tell me more about this? You can’t just get on a plane and not tell me what’s going on. You can’t just drop everything and leave.” </p><p>“<em> I’ll be back tomorrow. </em>” </p><p>“Will-” the phone went dead. “Will?” </p><p>Staring at the phone, she looked out to the front door, and her chest felt heavy. </p><p>Where was he going? Was he safe? Who would watch him if he had a nightmare? Or if he got triggered by something he saw?</p><p>She felt like her world was spinning, and she was falling down the rabbit hole again. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next time she saw Will was at the airport, close to the end of the next day. He looked beaten down, and she had just about the same expression. He got into the car with no word, and could feel the emotion bleeding out of her. </p><p>He opened the window. </p><p>She pulled away from the curb soundlessly. </p><p>He glanced over to her, and turned on the radio. </p><p>She shut it off. </p><p>Will turned away, “Just say it.” </p><p>Kerene shook her head in annoyance, “You have <em> no </em>consideration for how I feel.” </p><p>“Don’t I?” He teased unconsciously. </p><p>“You <em> don’t.” </em>She grew in volume. “You vanish off the face of the Earth, without even telling me a single thing, and I’m expected to be okay with that?” </p><p>“I told you I was going to Minnesota-“</p><p>“With no other context!” </p><p>“Don’t yell.” He growled. </p><p>She exhaled sharply. “I was worried <em> sick, </em>Will, if anything happened to you-“</p><p>“I was <em> fine.”  </em></p><p><em> “ </em> If <em> anything </em> happened to you, I would be devastated, Will, <em> devastated. </em> That I could’ve been there to save you, but I wasn’t. I was <em> here, </em> and you were <em> there. </em> Don’t ever do that to me again, Will. I felt <em> alone, </em> and I haven’t felt like that in a <em> long </em> time.” </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Then why?”</p><p>He sat quietly. “Can we just go home?” </p><p>Kerene shook her head, opening her own window, and turning the radio on. </p><p>When they’d gotten home, she turned off the car and closed the door behind her before Will could say a thing. She didn’t look back as she opened the back door for the dogs to get out and do their business. Will followed like a dishonored pup, head down but filled with emotion. He was pent up with thoughts, and he didn’t know what to do. </p><p>They couldn’t go through their night like this. </p><p>Kerene was determined to be filled with anger for the night. But Will always had a way with things. He knew how to pop her bubble, and to get his hands around her heart. </p><p>She’d been outside for some time on the back porch swing, the dogs lying around her, and a blanket wrapped around her tightly. Will stepped out from the back door not meeting her eyes as he stood before her, two cups of tea in hand.</p><p>Kerene looked to the cups, then to Will’s pitiful expression. She offered out her palm, and Will placed the cup in her grasp. He managed to wedge himself beside her, shoulder to shoulder, staring out to the setting sun. </p><p>They sat silently among the dogs, sharing a swing, sipping tea. </p><p>“I’ll tell you about my day.” Will stated. “But I don’t expect you to actually listen.” </p><p>Kerene watched the side of his face. </p><p>“This case I’ve been called to analyze - it involved a serial killer in Minnesota. The <em> Minnesota Shrike. </em> The evidence was constant, always there in your face. He was after a certain young girl, one who looked like his daughter. He’d killed seven girls before we came for him.” He paused. “But I couldn’t stop him from killing his family.” </p><p>Kerene pressed a hand to her mouth in shock.</p><p>“His daughter, Abigail, he sliced her neck. As if she didn’t mean anything to him.” He said with a vengeance. “Hobbs was the <em> Shrike, </em>and Abigail was his golden ticket. Why would he do that?” He met her eyes. “Was he so desperate?”</p><p>Kerene gently clasped his forearm, and he looked down at her hand. “I don’t want you to get lost in all this. It sounds horrible, and I know you care - but you can’t get sucked into this. You care <em> too </em>much, Will. You can’t lose yourself in this work.” </p><p>“I’m their “<em> specialist </em>”. I oversee possible motives and investigate cases to do with bizarre behaviors.” He stated. “And I have someone attached to the hip at all times.” He said wryly. </p><p>“Quit now, Will. <em> Please </em>. Just go back to lectures. Tell them the truth.” </p><p>“Truth? What truth?” </p><p>“You’re not cut out for this.” </p><p>He furrowed his brow. </p><p>“<em> You </em> get better. <em> I </em> get better. Wasn’t that our deal?” </p><p>He deflated, watching the horizon. </p><p>“When the nightmares started again, it was because you were getting too close to these sorts of things.” She said, “It’s time to stop.” </p><p>Will let his hand be clasped in Kerene’s, but all he could think of was the need to bathe over and over. Still feeling the spray of Hobbs' blood on his face when he pulled the trigger, Abigail's warm blood dripping through his fingers as he tried to save her, and the overwhelming pain he’d endured as the smoke cleared. </p><p>He wanted to stop, wanted to pull the brakes but he couldn’t find the will to end the adrenaline crave. </p><p>It tormented him at night. </p><p>And Kerene comforted him in the morning. </p><p>A constant cycle of harm and healing, of push and pull. It was always the same. </p><p>They just never expected a third party to get in the middle. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you on the 17th of February! :) Take care.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Shrink.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aye, Ayh here! I realized I might've missed the last update, and completely apologize for that. But without further debate, here it is. New characters coming into light. :) Excited. Enjoy. Take care. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next unwanted visitor came in the form of a letter. </p><p>Will had been back from his trip to Connecticut for four days, going to lectures and back, exposing the cases he’d been on. Teaching the motives behind all of them intently. His nightmares revolving around them lessened, but didn’t vanish. </p><p>Will leaned up against the kitchen table as Kerene led the dogs around the backyard, he set down his coffee cup to open the envelope, reading the letter within.</p><p>He looked to the back door with an urgent glance.</p><p>Will rushed out into the backyard, and without as much as a word, he held out the letter to Kerene. In confusion, she read it down. Looking to Will as the color faded from her face, she let the letter fall from her hand. </p><p>Will couldn’t offer her the crutch she needed. </p><p>Kerene’s father had committed suicide while in the hospital; he was sick in the head, had been for a few months now, yet counseling was doing him well. He was improving. </p><p>But mental illness would always prevail. </p><p>His belongings would return back to Kerene, and his body would be prepared to be buried. </p><p>In just two weeks, they’d planned a funeral and made every arrangement they could. A friend or two showed up to his wake, said their goodbyes, and grieved for Kerene. She knew they didn’t carry the weight that she did, and a pat on the back wasn’t going to lessen it. It was a hot, sunny Saturday as they lowered his body into the ground. </p><p>Will stood beside Kerene every step of the way. Even though he hadn’t known Kerene’s father, he grabbed a handful of dirt to lay him to rest. Kerene, too riddled with grief, didn’t do a single thing to put her father to bed. They walked away from the grave, and she was a changed person. </p><p>The days following, she seemed aloof. Though she ate very little, hardly drank water, and worked herself until she’d come home exhausted - nothing could amount to the heaviness she’d adopted. </p><p>While sitting on the swing outback, Will stepped outside. He looked to Kerene, who’d wiped her nose quickly with the blanket wrapped around her, and stared out to the darkening sky. </p><p>“I made some soup.” He said. “You want some?” </p><p>She glanced at him, and out to the yard. “Not right now. But if you put some in the microwave, I’ll have it in a bit.”</p><p>“Okay.” He turned for the door.</p><p>She pulled the blanket a little closer. </p><p>Will stopped with his hand on the door, and watched Kerene. He sighed softly, and lingered beside the swing. “Can we talk?” </p><p>Kerene shook her head. “Not now.” </p><p>“Well, I’ll talk, and you listen.”</p><p>“Will,” she quickly inhaled. “Please. Just leave me be.” </p><p>“Do you really want that?”</p><p>“Right now? Yeah. I do.” </p><p>Will shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re going through.”</p><p>Kerene looked to the sky.</p><p>“I didn’t know my parents, they left when I was a kid.” He stated. “But I know you’re <em> hurting </em> . And sometimes it’s good to hurt, because it ties you to reality. It keeps us <em> human, </em>and alive. Even when we don’t want to be alive anymore.” </p><p>Kerene pressed her knuckles to her lips with a deep inhale. </p><p>“But this <em> hurt, </em> this <em> pain, </em> it’s too much.” He said softly. “I can help you. Or at least <em> try. </em>Just so you don’t wake up screaming again.” </p><p>Will had been brought out of his sleep to Kerene screaming twice, and only to come to her bedroom to find she was safe but victim to her night terrors. They’d progressed, and it showed how raw of a wound had been carved into her soul. </p><p>Tears fell from her eyes, her bottom lip quivering, trying to hold in as much as she could. </p><p>“If I can’t carry some of the weight you have, then what’s the point of having me around? I <em> need </em> to be there for you.” He stared at the swing as his nervousness came bleeding out. “I- I <em> want </em>to be there for you, like you were for me every day I woke up from a nightmare. Every day I saw something horrible. Instead of throwing me to the wolves, you kept me around. You showed me a kindness no one ever has. I want to help you, Kerene. Let me help you.” </p><p>Kerene let out a gasp, sobbing into her hands.</p><p>Will, as best as he could, wedged in beside her to offer some form of comfort. He hesitated to put his hand on her back, to pat her, soothe her, and it was a kindness he <em>could</em> offer that would allow Kerene to flourish. </p><p>With her exhausted state, she’d fallen asleep after having a bowl of soup. The dogs, practically service dogs, huddled around her bed in a heap to aid her emotions. Will stood in the doorway, overlooking the sight of this wonderful being wrapped in everything that was once his. She’d taken it and made it all hers, not for one second would he steal it back. </p><p>This woman gave him a new life, and he would try to keep her head above water to do the same. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Will didn’t know if he could call it tip-toeing, but they’d very much avoided the subject of the funeral and anything about the occasional mental breakdowns in the day. </p><p>Kerene grew more irritable at things, mainly inanimate, and very particular about things being in their areas. </p><p>Kerene couldn’t find her house keys one day, ripping the house to shreds for it. She cursed like a sailor, the dogs running past Will to safety. </p><p>Will appeared in the doorway of the living room to her rummaging through the cushions. “What’re you looking for?”</p><p>“My <em> fucking </em> keys.” She growled. “I put them in the same spot every night. I don’t put them anywhere else. The one time I’m running late, and I actually <em> fucking </em>need it. It’s nowhere to be seen.” She looked at the time. “I don’t even care anymore. I’m done.”</p><p>“Alright. Maybe calm down, we’ll find them, okay?”</p><p>“Don’t tell me to calm down.” She growled.</p><p>He put his hand out, “You’re at an eight right now. Bring it down to a two.”</p><p>“Don’t.” Kerene pointed at him accusingly.</p><p>“Did you take your medication today?” Will put his hands on his hips like a stern parent. </p><p>“I don’t need more <em> pills, </em> I need my <em>keys</em>.” </p><p>“Did you or did you not take your medication today?”</p><p>Kerene shut her eyes tightly as she rubbed her temples. </p><p>Will approached her. “Come on, sit down.”</p><p>“I’m going to be late for work.”</p><p>“Sit down.”</p><p>“Will, move it-”</p><p>“Sit down!” He screamed.</p><p>She flinched back.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He put his hands out, but didn’t touch her. “I’m sorry. Okay? I’m sorry. <em> Please, </em>sit down.” </p><p>Kerene watched him carefully, and gently sat down on the couch. Her eyes never leaving Will, and now Will felt horribly guilty. He ran a hand down his face, falling heavily beside her. He leaned on his knees while Kerene sat with her hands in her lap. </p><p>“You need <em> help, </em> Kerene.” He stated. “You’re not taking your medication, you’re skipping meals; you’re <em> declining </em>. You won’t even talk to me anymore.” He looked at her for a brief moment before fiddling with his glasses in his breast pocket. “You get better. I get better.” </p><p>Kerene stared at the side of his face. </p><p>Will met her eyes. “Isn’t that what we agreed on?”</p><p>Kerene looked to his hands, and the way they twitched. She inhaled softly through her nose, and exhaled the same. </p><p>“They recruited a psychiatrist to help me with some of the cases we’ve come across.” Will stated, “Dr. Lecter has been helping me with the nightmares.”</p><p>Kerene glanced between his eyes, “When were you going to tell me?” </p><p>“It didn’t seem right.” </p><p>She nodded slowly. </p><p>“He can help you. Like he’s helping me.” </p><p>“I don’t do shrinks.” </p><p>“He’s not a shrink.” </p><p>“He’s a <em> psychiatrist </em>.” </p><p>“Give him a chance.” Will said. “And if he doesn’t relieve some of the pain, we’ll go to group therapy. Like we used to.” </p><p>Kerene looked to his hands again. </p><p>“Promise me you’ll take your meds.” </p><p>“When I find them.”</p><p>He furrowed his brow, “How do you lose your medication?” </p><p>“<em> Casper </em>.” </p><p>Will hung his head in defeat, “That dog needs a dog house outside.” </p><p>“I keep telling you.” She stood up. </p><p>Will followed, standing before her. “He took my other pair of glasses, you know. Hid them. Under the couch. He thinks it’s a game.”</p><p>“That’s unfortunate when you need glasses to find your glasses.”</p><p>“Ha. Ha. Funny.” Will clasped his glasses consciously to make sure they were still in his breast pocket. </p><p>Kerene leaned down to see her orange medication bottle hidden under the arm chair and groaned. “Get that dog a kennel.” She pointed to the hallway full of dogs leading to the kitchen. Casper, among the bunch, was happy as a clam at high water. </p><p>“I’ll deal with him.” Will insisted and pointed. “Medication. Now.” He fetched the spare keys from the jewelry box on the mantle. “Make sure to return these, these are <em> my </em> spares. The keys you had <em> were </em> spares. Stop losing them.”</p><p>“Whatever.” She pocketed the bottle. </p><p>They’d shared a taxi down to work, and Kerene walked into the restaurant late. She was flocked almost instantly. </p><p>“You’re late.” Called the manager, noticing her crossing the floor past busy tables. “Can I speak to you?”</p><p>Kerene sighed, following him aside. “I couldn’t find my keys this morning, and by the time I got my spares, it was already late. I apologize-“</p><p>“This isn’t the first time you’ve been late Kerene. I can’t take apologies anymore.”</p><p>She stepped back. “So what’re you saying?” </p><p>“I can’t let you slide along and not let anyone else do the same.” </p><p>Kerene scoffed.</p><p>“I’m putting you on a suspension period.” </p><p>She shook her head, “And here I thought I came all this way to do something.” </p><p>“I like you, you’re a good worker, and you care about your job. That’s more than anyone does here, and I value that. But you have to straighten up, and keep your head above water.”</p><p>“Straighten up? I’ve been through Hell and back these past weeks and you want to talk about <em> keeping my head above water?” </em>She began to rise back up in volume. </p><p>Her manager put his hands up to calm her, much like Will would. If it wasn’t Will doing it, it angered her more somehow. </p><p>“I had to bury my own <em> father </em> because he killed himself, and <em> I </em> had to arrange his funeral because there is no one left to do it.” </p><p>Her manager stared at her, “I didn’t know. I’m terribly sorry for your loss. That’s a heavy thing to do.” </p><p>Kerene shook her head, stepping away. “Call me when you need me back.” She took her leave and didn’t look over her shoulder. </p><p>She felt like she was fuming, burning up, and she couldn’t put a top on it. Her medication wouldn’t kick in until the next hour or so, until then she couldn’t find an in between level. She knew she had to eat and she had to get some water into her system. By the time she’d stopped by a deli market and grabbed a sandwich, it was nearing lunch. </p><p>Kerene has no other idea than to visit the lecture hall. </p><p>After much deception, she’d been given a visitor’s pass and direction to where Will was. She’d never been in the building. As she approached the room where Will was teaching, she could hear his voice. As a teacher, he had a strong and reaching voice. At the farm house, he was small and hidden. She liked these parts of him no one could see. </p><p>Kerene entered the front hall, coming into sight as the projector screen turned photos. She was appalled by the mutilated body on display, and grimaced.</p><p>Maybe it was best she didn’t see this, considering its ability to fuel nightmares. </p><p>Will hadn’t caught sight of Kerene yet, his back to the class, looking at the evidence photos thrown up by the projector. “The Chesapeake Ripper is credited for over a dozen murders in the past decade, but these past two years, he remains dormant. His signature work is to mutilate his victims almost identically, and to take a surgical trophy from each victim. The last victim was missing his liver.” He finally turned. “What he’s doing with these trophies, we don’t know yet.” Will’s eyes met Kerene’s. He furrowed his brow at her, looking at her visitor’s pass, and back to the class. “Why don’t we all take a break for lunch on that thought?”</p><p>The class began to pack up and step past Kerene. They glanced at her but paid no mind. </p><p>Will rounded his desk, setting his glasses down, hands on his hips - he was in parent mode, which was a rarity these days. “What’re you doing here?”</p><p>She approached, “I was late to work today. So they suspended me.” </p><p>Will softened, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be. I told him about the funeral and all that, and practically told him to go sit on a stick.”</p><p>“Did you?”</p><p>“I wanted to.”</p><p>Will scoffed, suppressing his smirk. “So you came by?”</p><p>“It is lunch time.” She swayed.</p><p>He nodded. “I’m not really in the eating mood.” He sat down.</p><p>“I see.” She pointed to the picture up on the screen. “After seeing that.”</p><p>He moved to grab the projector remote to turn the forgotten thing off, “You shouldn’t have to see that.”</p><p>“Neither should you.”</p><p>He sighed, looking up at her. </p><p>Someone behind them cleared their throat, and the two turned. A handsomely dressed gentleman stood before them, jacket over his forearm, hands clasped into a fist gently. “I hope I’m not interrupting.” </p><p>“No.” Will stood. </p><p>“I was in the area having a friend for lunch, and thought I’d drop by to see how things were.” He smiled softly.</p><p>Kerene eyed him, pulling her defenses back up. Her intuition bell gave off a horrible ring. </p><p>“I guess you could say I’m flattered then.” Will rounded the desk. “This is Dr. Lecter.” He gestured from Kerene to Lecter. </p><p>Dr. Lecter came from the doorway to stand before the two, and he came to a slow stop. His smile diminishing to something of admiration, making him look menacing in the dim lighting. He towered over Kerene even at a distance. </p><p>“Dr. Lecter, this is my roommate, <em> Kerene </em>.” </p><p>His eyes twinkled, but were as dead as the void of space. “I’ve heard many good things about you, I feel as if I already have met you. But I never got your name.”</p><p>“I would hope so.” Kerene said wryly.</p><p>Will cleared his throat.</p><p>“Only the best, I can assure you.”</p><p>Kerene smiled dryly, and turned to Will. </p><p>“How do you spell that?” Lecter asked. </p><p>“Like <em> Serene, </em> but with a <em> K.”  </em></p><p>He hummed, never turning his attention away from her. “If I’m correct, it means <em> light.”  </em></p><p>“I wouldn’t know.” </p><p>Will looked to Kerene’s raring expression to become insulting. He cleared his throat again, gaining Lecter’s attention. “It’s a good thing you’re here.” He gestured to Kerene, “We were looking around for someone who can help Kerene.”</p><p>“Is that so?” He looked to Kerene again, “What sort of help are you looking for?”</p><p>“Actually,” Kerene said, “I’m good.”</p><p>Will furrowed his brow at her. </p><p>“There’s no shame in asking for help.” Dr. Lecter stated.</p><p>“There’s no need for help when there’s nothing to patch.” She stepped around him, “If you would excuse us, we were leaving for lunch. I’m afraid you did come at a bad time, Dr. Lecter. <em> Will.” </em>She gestured back as she took for the door. </p><p>Will glanced between the two, grabbing his jacket. “Would you excuse me?”</p><p>Dr. Lecter gestured forward calmly, “I’ll be seeing you.” </p><p>Will nodded. </p><p>Dr. Lecter watched Will, and just like a dog, he tucked tail and followed beside her. Having seen Kerene, he was baffled on how beautiful she was. How powerful she was regardless of flaws, and how broken a person could be. He’d met Will, and Will was hardly put together, but <em> Kerene - </em> she was a puzzle and a half. </p><p>There was no mistake about it. She was alive and well. </p><p>When Will caught up to Kerene, she’d given her visitor’s pass back. He approached her as she pushed open the front doors to the building. “What was that?”</p><p>“What was what?”</p><p>“<em> That, </em>what you said to Dr. Lecter.”</p><p>“That guy gives me the creeps.”</p><p>“Believe me, I didn’t trust him at first either, but I learned it was better to tell someone about how I was feeling than bottling it inside.”</p><p>She stared, “Why couldn’t you tell <em> me </em>about how you’re feeling?”</p><p>He sighed, “Because I don’t want you to carry what I’m going through.”</p><p>“That’s bullshit. You can carry my weight, but I can’t carry yours.” She shook her head walking off. </p><p>“There are things I don’t want you to worry about.”</p><p>“Like what? That you’re seeing mutilated bodies and dead things? I don’t want you seeing that stuff either.”</p><p>“The job has to get done.”</p><p>“Not this way.” She pointed. “I don’t want help if it’s going to come from a guy like Dr. Lecter. What the hell kind of name is that anyways?”</p><p>Will followed her down the sidewalk. </p><p>They’d had lunch together, regardless of Will’s appetite and Kerene having just eaten. They’d walked back together, and for the time remaining - Kerene stayed in town. Wandering around the business avenue like a tourist, eyeing the stores yet not going into a single one. </p><p>She couldn’t help but think of what person Dr. Lecter could be, with a name as exotic as that. With a smile as sinister as his own, she feared his intentions, whether good or not. </p><p>Will and Kerene hitched a taxi back home after his lectures, and the dogs ran about as dinner was being made; warm oven roasted chicken breasts, cauliflower rice, and mixed vegetables. </p><p>It was an attempt at a “normal dinner”, mocked Kerene. </p><p>While munching on the pieces of stray cauliflower, Kerene watched the back of Will’s head. </p><p>“Can I ask you a question?” She asked. </p><p>Will paused, “Sure?” He stirred the rice. </p><p>“That case you were talking about, during the lecture, what is it?” </p><p>Will lingered on the question, “The Chesapeake Ripper.” </p><p>“A ripper. How scary.” She wiggled her fingers in his face. </p><p>He scoffed with a smirk but it diminished, “The FBI has been searching for him for years, and they said they locked him up. There’s someone sitting in jail right now, for two years, and he states he’s the ripper.”</p><p>“And Will Graham doesn’t believe so?”</p><p>“I know so.” He stated. “The power of persuasion is strong. Someone could’ve easily suggested he was the ripper, and pounded it into his head until he believed he was.”</p><p>“Isn’t that inhumane?”</p><p>“It’s corruption.” </p><p>“Who would think to do that?”</p><p>“The one who locked him in his cell.” He said, turning off the stove. “Ever since then, the attacks stopped.”</p><p>“Isn’t that <em> good </em>?”</p><p>“He’s not the killer.”</p><p>“But the murders stopped.”</p><p>“I know.” He mumbled. “But he’s not the ripper. The <em> real </em>ripper is still out there. We just need to flush him out of hiding.”</p><p>“Flush him out of hiding? You mean, make him kill again? Isn’t <em> that </em>unethical?” </p><p>“The team is driving with that idea.” </p><p>“<em> Team </em>? You have a team now.” She poked fun. “What does that make you?”</p><p>“Their dancing monkey.” </p><p>Kerene rolled her eyes, “You’re no one's monkey.”</p><p>“That’s assuring. Still makes me the dancing monkey, willing to perform for anyone.” He said in a seething tone.</p><p>“Relax. I won’t let anyone get to you.” She insisted. “They’ll get a real bear down if they think they’re getting a chunk of Will Graham.” </p><p>“Maybe <em> chunk </em>isn’t the word we’re looking for, considering we’re speaking of said ripper.” </p><p>“Sorry.” She patted his arm briefly, stepping around him. </p><p>They’d sat down, dogs getting a whiff of the chicken, sitting at their feet, and they enjoyed what they could of the meal. Breaking pieces of chicken for each of the dogs, they were offered a moment of peace before the world would come kicking in their door. </p><p>They didn’t say a word more about the case, or the ripper, or even about Dr. Lecter, despite Kerene’s curiosity. </p><p>When Will exited the bathroom from brushing his teeth, and Kerene swapped places, she stood in the doorway. </p><p>“Do you think in a few months, when this is all over and we have enough money, we’ll move?” </p><p>Will lingered in the doorway of his dark bedroom, “Where would we go?” </p><p>She shrugged, “This place doesn’t feel like home anymore. The more I think about it, it’s brought me more bad than good. Despite being born in Virginia.” </p><p>Will paused, “I don’t know, I mean.. It has its days, but I can’t leave this place. It’s my home, my property, my <em> job </em>is here.” </p><p>“You can find any job along the coast on fishing boats and shipyards.”</p><p>“I thought about that once. Think about it sometimes actually.” He fiddled with his thumbs. “I don’t think I’m ready to leave this place yet, it feels like there’s still something I need to learn here before going on.” </p><p>Kerene nodded in defeat, stuffing her toothbrush back in her mouth turning for the bathroom. </p><p>Will now wanted to persist and find out the reason to her comment. Sure, she’d gone through hell and maybe a new set of scenery would make things better but they could always make things worse. Not knowing where she was, what town they were in, how much longer they’d stay until moving to the next. </p><p>Will had to find the ripper and put a stop to it all. That was his quest, whether he’d die trying or succeed. He couldn’t leave Wolf's Trap.</p><p>Not yet. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coy Kerene. Intrigued Hannibal. Golden retriever Will. Always a good trio.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment your every feeling, thought, and prophecy when you've come across something you believe to be a hidden message (and believe me, there's a ton!) Take care and be safe!  :) </p><p>Chapter updates first and third Wednesday of the month.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>